evildeadfandomcom-20200215-history
Eric
'''Eric' is a school teacher and a friend of David, Mia, Olivia and Natalie. He's responsible for opening the door to the abomination, allowing it to cross over to this world. Eric is the fourth and last person to be possessed, after Mia, Olivia and Natalie, and the fourth to die. Biography ''Evil Dead'' In his early 30s, He finds the Necronomicon Ex-Mortis and does rubbings of what it says, while reading it out loud. This causes a demon called the "Abomination" to possess Mia, causing her to puke blood on Olivia's face, which causes her to turn evil as well. Olivia goes to the bathroom and cuts her lower face off. She then tries to kill Eric and stabs him in the chest, though not fatally. In the ensuing struggle, he bashes her face in with a piece of the broken toilet. A wounded Eric hypothesizes that he unwittingly unleashed something evil from the book when he read the incantations. From information gleaned from the book’s pages, he concludes that Mia’s soul is invaded by the evil force. Eric asserts that five souls are needed before the “Abomination” spoken of in the book can arise in a rain of blood. Moments later, he is shot with a nail gun and beaten with a crowbar by a possessed Natalie. A now critically injured Eric rests outside while David and Mia confront each other. Hearing that Mia is winning the struggle, Eric sacrifices himself to knock out Mia while is stabbed with a box cutter and dies shortly afterwards because of his extensive injuries. After Mia is restored to normal, a possessed Eric attacks David. David sets the cabin on fire, leaving Mia the lone survivor. Characteristics, Equipment, and Abilities Eric is seen to be studious, responsible, curious and knowledgeable. He is the first to accept the bizarre happenings as being supernatural and as the gravity of the situation becomes clearer, he jumps to logical conclusions, such as attempting to burn the book and researching ways to stop the demons. He is the last character in the film possessed by the demon, and suffers through a lot of torment and physical abuse. Throughout the course of the film he is stabbed in the chest, jabbed in the face numerous times with a syringe, shot at with nails in the arms and chest and beaten over the arm and head with a crowbar. He finally dies when he is stabbed in the chest by possessed Mia whilst saving David from her. Gallery 9.jpg|A sarcastic Eric welcoming David and Natalie EvilDead20131001.jpg|Eric attracted to the object wrapped in a black garbage bag Lou-taylor-pucci.jpg|Eric unwraps the object and discovers that it’s a book with a cover made of human skin stitched together. EvilDead20132246.jpg|thumb|Eric closes the trapdoor of the bassement Lou-Taylor-Pucci-in-Evil-Dead-2013-Movie-Image.jpg|Eric being attacked by a possesed Olivia 11-best-evil-dead-redband-trailer-2.png|Eric pulls a broken needle out of his eye socket EvilDead20133073.jpg|Eric deduces what was happening EvilDead20133521.jpg|Eric saves David from Natalie EvilDead20133663.jpg|A severely injured Eric EvilDead20133975.jpg|Eric saves David one last time EvilDead20134449.jpg|A possesed Eric rises from the grave EvilDead20134512.jpg|Eric's deadite form Trivia *Eric can be seen as a composite of Scotty from the original film. *Eric put down the most Deadites compared to his friends with 2 in total (knocking out Mia and killing Olivia) References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Evil Dead 2013 Characters Category:Deadite Antagonists Category:Humans